


Confession of Admiration

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Pirate Captain and the Pirate with a Scarf go for a brisk walk fairly late at night. During that time, some specific topic comes bubbling to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fanfiction and posted it on my Fanfiction.net - YourBasicAardman - but I decided it was a good time to try uploading something to here. So, yeah; I'm new and shy... Besides that, please enjoy.

The streets of London were empty that night; most were settled into their homes, huddled away from the cold, December weather, while some spent a few casual hours inside the pub at the end of the docks.  
A pair of pirates, disguised in the most generic men's coats and hats, scuffed their feet on the cobblestone and kicked up snow under their leathery boots. The taller, brunet of the two, had the slightest of sways in his walk, stubbing the occasional toe on the odd bump in the road. His shorter, sandy-haired counterpart would aide in his rescue, frowning shamefully as he helped the captain walk.  
Their simple discussion seemed to consist of the captain shooing his first mate off of him and remarking: 'I'm fine, Number Two - really!' and the younger, Pirate With a Scarf, retorting: 'Then tell me you aren't drunk without laughing, Captain.' and the older pirate would proceed into fits of bubbly giggling until he fell over with his hands outstretched.

"Honestly," the Pirate With a Scarf breathed. A white cloud formed under his exhale and followed the movement of his body as he knelt down to help the captain up. He looped the captain's arm over his shoulders and crooked his arm tightly around the older man's waist.  
With this new found weight bearing down on his thinner structure, Number Two proceeded to drag the captain back toward the ship, listening to the captain banter through mumbles and grumbles of incoherence as he trod on the younger pirate's heels and toes.

"Hold on a moment, Number Two," the captain ordered softly, standing up straight and jerking the younger man to a halt.

"Captain," the Pirate With a Scarf shot a look to him, pulling at the taller pirate's arm as though he were a canine on a lead. But the Pirate Captain wouldn't budge. Closer observation allowed the scarf-wearing pirate to notice the captain tilting his head back; up toward the sky. He was quiet for a moment, letting the captain enjoy before he spoke again. "Sir, if you're finished stargazing, we really should be getting back to the -"

"What for?" The captain inquired, dropping his head to look toward his blue-eyed first mate. "The rest of the crew's probably asleep by now, Number Two. What use are we going to get out of rushing? One of us will slip and break his nose if we aren't careful."

Since when had the Pirate Captain ever been careful? The Pirate With a Scarf raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to inquire a question just like that, but the captain had the right to cut him off.

"Let's walk, why don't we?" The captain offered. He averted his eyes from his first mate's to look on ahead. "Just down to the other side of the dock." He ruffled his fingers through the curls of his beard and looked at Number Two again. "Might sober me up a bit."

"Captain…" The scarf-wearing pirate began cautiously.

"Just once. A brisk walk down by the water." The captain pressed, his eyes pleading.

His younger counterpart was quiet. Then, he spoke as he averted his gaze.  
"Very well, sir. Down to the other end of the docks and back to the boat. Alright?"

"Wonderful," the captain remarked, linking his arm with his first mate's and starting the journey down the edge of the water.

The scarf-wearing pirate trailed with him, their footsteps matching up and their breaths harmonizing. He looked down for a moment; it seemed as though the captain had already sobered up. A sandy-coloured eyebrow raised sceptically as he looked at the warm face behind the bushy, brown beard.

As they reached the end of the docks, the captain pulled the two of them to a halt beneath a dim light, meant for guiding fishermen dinghies to the nearest docking site. He looked out over the darkened waters, into the distance where the stars dipped to take a drink from the icy lake.  
He felt his first mate pulling to turn them around and make haste back to the ship, but the Pirate Captain stood his ground and held onto Number Two's arm firmly.

"Sir -" the Pirate With a Scarf tried to protest.

"Have I ever told you about the time I acted drunker than a homeless man outside of an animal shelter to get closer to somebody I cared about?" The taller pirate inquired suddenly, and a little forcefully.

The younger pirate was taken aback, and rather confused - truthfully, he never really understood the phrases the captain used to refer and relate things to.  
"N-no," he said politely, "I don't suppose you have, Captain."

The two of them made direct eye contact and the captain gave a bit of a cheeky grin. The ends of his moustache twirling upward against his bulbous nose.  
"That's because it's only just happened, Number Two." He told his first mate with a chuckle. He freed his first mate's arm and turned to look across from him. A more serious expression took over his face. "Number Two, if you don't mind, I have some things I'd like to say to you."

"That's what this was about?" The younger pirate tipped his head.

"You catch on quickly, don't you?" The captain gave his companion a little nudge on the arm, only to get a slight disapproving look furrowing on the younger counterpart's face. "...listen, Number Two - this is going to be weird for the two of us. Perhaps, especially, you."

His first mate's expression softened, his mind reeled with confusion and concern. Weird? What on earth was the captain on about? Was he being kicked out of the crew? Did it have something to do with the queen? Was somebody dying? Was the captain dying?

"Well, ever since we finished that adventure with Charles and whatnot, I couldn't stop thinking about everything you'd said upon my return," the captain fidgeted with a cufflink on his sleeve, left there by an old disguise beneath his coats. "And well, the more I thought about it, the more I had this desire. I knew I'd have to tell you eventually."

The Pirate With a Scarf felt himself catching on; but he could simply raise an eyebrow. Something inside of him just wanted to watch the captain succeed at such an awkward confession of admiration. So he stayed quiet, listening to the poor brunet stutter and ramble.

"My point is," the captain resumed after briefly going off on a tangent about kittens and boots, "ever since then, I've felt you to be more special than I once had. While you've always been my first mate, there's something in me that feels as though that isn't enough." His face was burning; a deepened red in the lighting that matched up with his pirate jacket. "Now, I'm going to do something extremely bold and probably stupid. And then I'm going to go back to the boat and...shut myself inside my quarters. Is that alright with you, Number Two?"

The young Pirate With a Scarf nodded once, a curious expression contorting. What an odd proposal. But, at least he could already imagine what was coming, and what to expect afterwards.  
"Whatever, keeps you happy, Captain," he told him quietly.

"Splendid," the captain gave a forced smile that faded nearly instantly. Then, he hooked a strong arm around Number Two's hip and pulled him in close. Pressing his other hand on the younger man's shoulder, he took note of the tint of pink on the pale cheeks of his companion and, in that moment, he knew this action wasn't as stupid as he had previously thought. Just a bold first move.

He slid his hand up and held the younger pirate's face in his fingertips and closed the long distance between their mouths; kissing him.  
At first, the soft touch of their lips together was one of the most bizarre things either one of them had ever felt. But the longer they stayed there, the nicer it felt. The calmness took over as the younger pirate settled his arms around the captain's neck, intertwining himself with the older man's body and fitting in like a jigsaw piece as he deepened their kiss.  
He even grew used to the tickling of the beard and moustache at his nose, lips and chin in that short time.

And then it was over. Both of their faces a different shade of red, one more vibrant than the other, but both very visible to the human eye. The captain took a deep breath and slowly broke out of their entanglement and looked at his younger companion.

"...return to the boat whenever you're ready," the captain said with a sheepish smile, giving his first mate a clap on the back and a pinch on the cheek.  
Then, after one more long look at each other, the captain turned on heel and marched back toward the boat with a sense of happiness and an ear-to-ear smile stretched across his face.

The Pirate With a Scarf, however, was frozen to one spot as he watched the captain go. His face still a pretty pink, he let out a long, slow breath as he turned his gaze out over the waters to look at the stars dipping down to have a dance atop the icy lake with their counterparts. That seemed to be something only the captain could ever think about.  
A smile gradually pulled across his face and he took a deep breath, just as his captain had. He looked up the docks and saw the captain standing at the foot of the gangplank looking back at him from afar.

The older brunet opened his arms, as though to ask: 'Aren't you coming, Number Two?'

The young first mate had to laugh; the uncertainty the captain had previously fallen victim to had just seemed to vanish, and all courage had returned, as though what they'd done had been normal.  
With a final deep breath, the young pirate made his way back by the water's edge, and right into his captain's arms.

This would be an adventure he would never let end.

At least not pre-maturely.


End file.
